Provinces of Ireland
Ireland has historically been divided into four provinces: Connacht, Leinster, Munster and Ulster. The Irish word for this territorial division, cúige, literally meaning "fifth part", indicates that there were once five; the fifth province, Meath, was incorporated into Leinster, with parts going to Ulster. The provinces of Ireland serve no administrative or political purposes, but function as historical and cultural entities. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Provinces_of_Ireland# hide *1 History *2 Post-Norman invasion *3 Provincial Flags and Arms *4 Demographics and politics *5 Poetic description *6 See also *7 References Historyhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Provinces_of_Ireland&action=edit&section=1 edit The origins of these provinces (loosely federated kingdoms with somewhat flexible boundaries), of which there were five before the Norman invasion, can be traced to the over-riding influence exerted in their respective territories by the great Irish dynastic families of Uí Néill/O'Neill (Ulster), Uí Máeilsheáchlainn/O'Melaghlin (Mide), Uí Briain/O'Brien (Munster), Uí Conchobhair/O'Conor (Connacht) and Mac Murchadha-Caomhánach/MacMurrough-Kavanagh (Leinster). A "king of over-kings", a rí ruirech was often a provincial (rí cóicid) or semi-provincial king to whom several ruiri were subordinate. Entities belonging to the 1st and 2nd millennia are listed. These do not all belong to the same periods. Over the centuries, the number of provincial kings varied between three and six. No more than six genuine rí ruirech were ever contemporary, with the average being three or four. Also, following the Norman invasion, the situation became somewhat more condensed and complicated than previously. The Norman invasion began in 1169, and the Normans went on to occupy Ireland until 1541. *Kings of Ulster *Kings of Munster *Kings of Mide *Kings of Connacht (majority: O'Conor dynasty) *Kings of Leinster (2nd millennium: Uí Cheinnselaig) Post-Norman invasionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Provinces_of_Ireland&action=edit&section=2 edit In the post-Norman period the historic provinces of Leinster and Meath gradually merged, mainly due to the impact of the Pale, which straddled both, thereby forming the present-day province of Leinster. In the Irish Annals these five ancient political divisions were invariably referred to as cúigí ("fifths") such as the fifth of Munster, the fifth of Ulster and so on. Later record-makers dubbed them provinces, in imitation of the Roman imperial provinciae. In modern times they have become associated with groups of counties, although they have no legal status. They are today seen mainly in a sporting context, as Ireland's four professional rugby teams play under the names of the provinces, and the Gaelic Athletic Association has separate GAA provincial councils and Provincial championships. The provinces were supplanted by the present system of counties after the Norman invasion. During the Tudor conquest, and for about a century after, provincial Presidencies existed in Connachtand Munster, serving a primarily military role. Six of the nine Ulster counties form modern-day Northern Ireland, which is part of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. Northern Ireland is sometimes called a province of the United Kingdom. These two inconsistent usages of the word "province" (along with the use of the term "Ulster" to describe Northern Ireland) can cause confusion. Provincial Flags and Armshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Provinces_of_Ireland&action=edit&section=3 edit Each Province is today represented by its own unique arms and flag, these are joined together to represent various All Ireland sports teams and organisations via the Four Provinces Flag of Irelandand a four province Crest of Ireland, examples include the Ireland national field hockey team, Ireland Curling team, Ireland national rugby league team, Ireland national rugby union team and Irish Amateur Boxing Association. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Four_Provinces_Flag.svgFour Provinces Flag of Irelandhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Provinces_of_Ireland.svgFour Provinces Location map with Emblems*http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Connacht.svg Provincial Flag of Connacht *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Ulster.svg Provincial Flag of Ulster *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Munster.svg Provincial Flag of Munster *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Leinster.svg Provincial Flag of Leinster *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Flag_of_Mide.svg Provincial Flag of Mide, the former fifth province of Ireland Demographics and politicshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Provinces_of_Ireland&action=edit&section=4 edit Poetic descriptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Provinces_of_Ireland&action=edit&section=5 edit This dinnseanchas poem named Ard Ruide (Ruide Headland) poetically describes the kingdoms of Ireland. Below is a translation from Old Irish: Category:Historical regions Category:Lists of country subdivisions Category:Provinces of Ireland Category:Subdivisions of Ireland